parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Princess Detective part 16 - Cruella's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Emperor's Doom
(Cut to a few moments later, where several of the villainesses have tied Jasmine and Mulan to a mousetrap, and are now setting the trap. Cruella is wearing an black and white fur coat with a matching fur hat.) *Cruella: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. (Harley nervously sets the switch and scampers away. Mulan flinches as the bone-breaking metal vibrates slightly. Jasmine is looking catatonic and is simply staring off into space.) *Cruella: (in a high voice) Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. (in her normal voice) So, I decided...to use them all. (Cruella gives a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which are aimed directly at the mousetrap.) *Cruella: Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. (Harley curtsies to the record player as Cruella explains her dastardly death trap.) *Cruella: (from o.c.) First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens, and when the song ends... (The cord is moving upward, tied to a cork which is supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside.) *Cruella: (from o.c.) ...the metal ball is released. (A slide constructed of wood and pipes is aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release.) *Cruella: (from o.c.) Rolling along its merry way until... (As Cruella speaks, she slaps her hands together, as if she was closing the mousetrap.) *Cruella: Snap! (points to gun) Boom! (points to crossbow) Twang! (points to anvil) Thunk! (Dramatic pause) *Cruella: Splat! (Mulan winces as Cruella removes her hat in a form of salute, speaking cruelly) And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. *Mulan: (angrily) You're...despicable! *Cruella: Yes. (She chuckles as Harley, now dressed in an Amazon guard uniform, runs over to her.) *Cruella: Everything's ready, Harley? *Harley: All set, boss. (Cruella peeks inside a large white box with a pink ribbon, and she chuckles wickedly.) *Cruella: Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked. (Several villainesses, dressed in Amazon Guard uniforms as well, move the package as Cruella walks over to Esmeralda, who is bound by ropes and gagged, standing by Zephyr's cage, where we see that he's safe and sound...for now. Zephyr is wearing his hat, but not his coat and scarf.) *Cruella: Mrs. Phoebus, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. (Cruella knocks at the door.) *Cruella: See what you can do with the proper motivation? (Cruella cackles and pinches Esmeralda's cheek as more of her subjects, all dressed in the uniforms, climb onto Steele's back.) *Cruella: You all know the plan? *Villainesses: (saluting) Right, Miss De Vil! *Cruella: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at...(stresses) the Palace of China. (Mulan eyes her in disgust, since she now knows Cruella’s plan.) *Cruella: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? (A camera is indeed set up, ready to shoot.) *Cruella: Hmm? Say cheese! *Mulan: (angrily) You fiend! (Cruella starts the record and prepares to leave the room.) *Cruella: Sorry, darling. You should have chosen your friends more carefully. (She turns on the record as Mulan gasps in shock.) *Record: (Cruella singing) Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now That time knows how to fly (Harley is operating a dirigible, and flies by Cruella. The mysterious package is attached by a rope, a ladder is lowered, and Cruella climbs on, waving.) *Cruella: Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell! *Record: So here's goodbye so soon *Cruella: (chuckles) Bye-bye, Jasmine. (Now in the dirigible, Cruella steers it in and up through the furnace and into the night.) *Record: You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye (Back inside, the record is slowly tightening the cable.) *Record: You followed me I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say... (The music continues to play as Zephyr (no longer wearing his hat) stares out of his barred prison at Jasmine and Mulan, the latter of whom is obviously disbelieving.) *Mulan: Wh-wh-what did she mean, an engagement in the Palace of China? (Jasmine sighs, then answers her, seemingly unconcerned.) *Jasmine: Haven't you figured it out yet, Mulan? The emperor's in danger and the Empire's doomed. *Mulan: The emperor?!? (Outside the Palace of China, trumpets play as the camera moves down show the mouse entrance. Even now, well dressed people from "Sleeping Beauty" are entering to see the Jubilee.) (Inside her bedroom, an old man is preparing himself. He is a old Chinese man with a long, grey beard with whiskers. He wears a long, golden robe, and matching shoes. He also wears a golden crown on his head. He is the Emperor of China.) (Little does the Emperor know that just outside his doors, his guards have been ambushed and replaced by the villainesses.) *Poison Ivy: Psst! Over here. Come on. Over here. (The Emperor is distracted by the sound of knocking at his door and adjusts his crown before answering.) *The Emperor of China: Hmm? (sweetly) Come in. *Vicky: Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee. (Vicky moves aside as Harley, Darla, the Queen of Hearts, and Ivy bring the large package inside. The Emperor is delighted, and walks over.) *The Emperor of China: A present? Oh how wonderful! (sighs) I just adore Jubilees! (Harley hands him the attached note.) *Harley: Here you are, sweetie. (The Emperor, eyeing her suspiciously, opens the note and begins reading.) *The Emperor of China: Have you... been with us... long? "To our beloved Emperor this gift we send, as his 60-year reign..." (His expression and voice twist in puzzlement at the final line.) *The Emperor of China: "...comes to an end?" (Harley, Darla, the Queen of Hearts, Vicky, and Ivy pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of the Emperor. He studies it.) *The Emperor of China: How extraordinary! (Suddenly, the robot comes to life and grabs at the Emperor. He runs as the Robot Emperor chases him around the bedroom.) *The Emperor of China: Goodness gracious! (The robot suddenly halts, as Cruella appears at her doorway, with Esmeralda operating the controls.) *Cruella: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty? *The Emperor of China: (in fear) Cruella De Vil! (angrily) Guards! Seize this despicable creature! (Harley snickers, as the guards will only obey Cruella now. Cruella repeats the command back through the speaker.) *Cruella: Guards, seize this... *Robot Emperor of China: Despicable creature! (Cruella laughs into the speaker, giving the Robot Emperor of China her same cruel laugh. The villainesses now have hold of the true Emperor.) *The Emperor of China: How dare you! *Cruella: Take him away! (She rings Steele's bell.) *The Emperor of China: Let go of me, you ruffians! *Harley: Move along, hon! *The Emperor of China: You fiends! (As they drag the Emperor away, Cruella wipes her handkerchief on the now-silent Robot Emperor of China's cheek.) *The Emperor of China: (from o.c., whining) Traitors! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts